Seto Kaiba
The rival of Yugi, the former head of KaibaCorp, and the founder of the Duel Academy as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Kaiba's often portrayed as the snobby rich boy and more often than not as someone who softens up as the story goes on and less often than not as the villain of the story. Appearances Trust and Faith In the two years since the Pharaoh left the living world, Kaiba and Mokuba are currently the only people left in Domino who know what happened due to everyone else either being in America or on vacation in China. Because of that, Kaiba's forced by Mokuba to welcome the Ishtars back to Japan when they arrive there. Kaiba then ends up having a casual discussion of the Giver over dinner. Kaiba then offers to drop the Ishtars off at their hotel. The next day, Mokuba tricks Kaiba into going to one of his warehouses while Marik tricks Ishizu as well. After some talking, the two of them agree to go out just to see how it works. That night, Kaiba takes Ishizu to his yacht, and they spend the night talking about books they both like and have a good time. Kaiba then gives Ishizu his jacket when it begins to get cold when they go home, and Kaiba lets her keep it since he has many others. After only a few days of dating, the relationship already starts to turn cold due to Kaiba's determination to always move forward, and his business decisions. After a few more dates, Kaiba begins to have feelings in Ishizu that he can't explain, and he has no idea if they have a future together. When they go for a walk, Ishizu asks Kaiba where the relationship is going and if money means more to him than love. Kaiba says that without wealth, love "grows dry and cold." Ishizu then leaves for the hotel she's staying at, and Kaiba goes home. Once he arrives, he regrets some of his answers to Ishizu's questions. The night before Ishizu and her brothers would go back to Egypt, Kaiba was given a vision by his previous incarnate, Seto. The vision showed what his life would be like if he got together with Ishizu. He would be happily married to her, and they'd have two children, a fourteen-year-old son named Seth, and a three-year-old daughter named Isis. After helping Isis with a broken ankle, Kaiba determines that he wants and needs this life. When he wakes up, he rushes to the computer and checks to see when Ishizu's plane leaves. Kaiba just barely manages to catch Ishizu, and he tells Ishizu that he loves her. They then have their first kiss. A year later, the two of them are married. Another year later, Kaiba and Ishizu had their son, Seth. Kidnapped Three years after Seth was born, Yugi arrived to ask Kaiba for help, which he gave after learning that Yugi's children, Tag and Anzu, were kidnapped by Rex and Weevil, so he used his satellite to find them since he was able to move past his grudge against Yugi. Category:Trust and Faith Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters